This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Engineering &Maintenance continued its supportive role to the Center's scientific divisions. During the year 1033 work requisitions were completed along with many projects, renovations to labs, offices, upgrades to animal holding spaces, buildings and grounds. The following milestones were achieved: Ground was broken and construction is underway for our new RSB-7 and will act as a replacement for RSB-2 which does not meet today's animal housing standards;completion is scheduled for early spring 2011 Four additional animal holding rooms were rehabbed in RSB-3 for temporary housing of additional primates. New research space was developed in RSB-3 for the additional study of rodents. AIDS related.